Picture
by alexagirl18
Summary: Finn doesn't think Kurt is going to get to practice.  Insanely cute Klaine fluff.  :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Yes, I said I was taking hiatus to write prompts but this idea was bouncing around in my head for a few days so I decided to write it. It was supposed to be a one shot, but turned into more of a multi-chaptered story. But I assure you, everything is already written, so it'll be up and out of the way fairly quickly.**

**This is set after Kurt has left Dalton, but Blaine isn't at McKinley. And you know that nice period of time, like in Prom Queen where Finn was nice to Blaine? It's set then.**

**OK, I realise I'm wittering, so one last thing. Thank you to D. H. Spy, my close friend and beta, who beta-d this almost instantly last night. So thank you D. H! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine. :(**

6:08pm. Kurt was going to be late for Glee practice.

He had said he would meet Finn in the kitchen, right? He was gonna have to go up there and fetch Kurt himself. But Blaine was up there too. And the last time Finn had done that… he'd walked on them making out. Finn shuddered.

6:09pm. He was gonna have to go up there.

Putting down the half eaten cookie he was midway through devouring, Finn made his way up the stairs; halting outside Kurt's door. It was slightly ajar. He put his ear up to the door. Silence. Finn didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Finn braced himself for whatever might greet him when he walked into his gay step-brother's bedroom whilst his boyfriend was in there.

What was that thing Blaine was always going on about?

_Courage._

Finn pushed open the door.

And whatever he was expecting, he wasn't expecting _this._

They were both lying on the bed. Asleep. Fully clothed, but completely and utterly dead to the world. Blaine had his head resting on one of Kurt's pillows, his tie slightly wonky. Kurt had his head on Blaine's stomach; rising and falling each time Blaine took a breath. And even in their sleep, they were holding hands.

As weird as the whole thing was, Finn couldn't help but find it utterly _adorable_ at the same time.

Smiling to himself, Finn quietly pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the two of them. He selected the whole of glee club, before remembering to unselect Kurt and pressing send.

_I don't think Kurt is going to make it to practice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: … I actually can't think of anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It's on my Christmas list, I assure you.**

"Rachel, I really don't think a Celine Dion mash-up is what we need to win Nationals."

Rachel looked hurt that yet another one of her _brilliant _ideas had been shot down. Again. Not that she wasn't used to it by now.

"Kurt thought it was a good idea…" she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Where is Kurt?" Mercedes asked, pointing at one of the two empty chairs in the room. "And where's Finn?"

Everyone looked at Quinn. She shrugged. "My guess is that Finn is running late and Kurt is with Blaine," she said.

Santana grinned. "Wanky…"

Suddenly everyone's phones buzzed. Well, some buzzed, others rang and Rachel's burst out playing "Defying Gravity" at top volume.

Quinn was the quickest to open the message after seeing Finn's name appear on the screen of her cell phone. She looked at the picture. "I think we've found Kurt," she remarked.

Others began to open the message around the room.

"That is cute."

"Nawwwww!"

"I wonder if this is before or after their hot make-out session…?"

"Ugh! Santana!" Finn had just appeared at the door of the choir room. "That is an image I do not need in my head."

"OK, OK, phones away everyone!" Mr. Schue said. It seemed that everyone in the room had momentarily forgotten his presence. Everyone fumbled with putting their phones away.

Except Brittany, who was still staring at the picture.

"Brittany, are you OK?"

"Wait, Blaine's a dolphin too?"

**I actually forgot of Mr. Schue's presence at Glee meetings. Whoops…**

**Santana is so inappropriate! And hilarious… :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS INSANELY FLUFFY.**

**This chapter is based on that whole awkward situation you have when you go over to a friend's house and you say, "What do you want to do?" And then they shrug and you don't know what to do. And you stand there for ages until someone suggests something.**

**Has that ever happened to any of you? No? Just me then? OK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, this would happen.**

"… And then Rachel just burst into tears." Kurt finished, putting down his coffee cup and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Has your Glee club ever thought of… counselling sessions or something?" Blaine asked, sitting next to Kurt.

"Blaine, don't even get me started on our guidance counsellor."

Blaine laughed. Sure, the Warblers could be a _little _crazy sometimes, especially that time with Wes's history paper and the fan. But the New Directions sounded like a whole new breed of insane.

"So, what do you want to do?" Blaine asked. Despite the fact that the two had been dating for a few weeks now, there was still that whole awkward "what do you want to do?" situation.

"I don't know… I'm a little tired. I've got Glee practice in a few hours, so maybe… we could just… lie down for a bit?" Kurt suggested, feeling his face flush crimson.

Blaine grinned. "OK, but I get the pillows!" he shouted, launching himself at the pile of pillows neatly arranged next to the headboard of the bed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. One minute Blaine was Mr. Dapper and the next he was like an excitable puppy. "I guess I'll just have to find something soft to lie on then," he replied, waiting until Blaine was entirely comfortable hogging the pillows.

Waiting until just the right moment, Kurt flopped backwards onto the bed, so that his head hit Blaine square in the stomach. "Oww!" Blaine cried, shoving Kurt aside.

"Serves you right for stealing my pillows then."

Kurt rearranged himself again, gently resting his head on Blaine's stomach. "This is nice," he said. Blaine only murmured in reply.

They didn't mean to fall asleep.

**Everybody say "Awwww!"**

**I originally wrote this to be the last chapter, but D. H. says I should write more, or to put it in her words "snuggly aftermath". So should I? Review and tell me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back by popular demand! Well, about 3 people asked for it, but that's a lot for me.**

**Also, I made a deal with my beta. In exchange for more fanfic, I picked a song for her to cover on her Klaine Christmas Fluff fic. If you guys haven't already checked out her work (D. H. Spy), then go now! (Wait, read this first!)**

**So thank you to D. H. for beta-ing this for me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I don't even own the picture. Although I would very much like to. Any budding artists out there? Draw it and email it to me at… (remove the spaces) alexagirl18 hotmail . co . uk**

Kurt opened his eyes slightly. He could hear Finn's music blaring from the room next door. Good, that meant he hadn't left yet. He nuzzled deeper into his pillow and pulled the cover over his head.

Wait, since when was there buttons on his comforter? Kurt opened his eyes fully and sat up, looking at what he'd just been resting his head on.

Blaine. He'd been resting his head on Blaine's stomach. And Kurt didn't even remember falling asleep. What if someone had drugged him or something...?

"Ouch!" In Kurt's frenzied state he'd accidentally hit Blaine. Blaine sat up and smiled at Kurt, but still rubbing his knee where Kurt had hit it.

_Boy, does he look adorable, _Kurt thought to himself. Blaine's hair had broken free of his helmet of gel and he had that cute goofy grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Blaine asked.

"You. You're just so… DAMN! I've missed Glee practice! Naww, I was gonna do that Celine Dion mash-up with Rachel!"

"Hey, calm down," Blaine whispered, putting his arm around Kurt and pulling him back onto the pillows. "Here, I'll let you share my pillow."

Kurt attempted to make a sarcastic remark but Blaine silenced him by kissing his nose.

"I could get used to this," Blaine sighed, snuggling up to Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>You think I'm pretty, without any make up on,<em>

The opening bars of Teenage Dream playing out of Blaine's phone. Blaine groaned, knowing that this was his cue to start the journey home.

"Sorry Kurt, that's my curfew," he said, sitting up. "Wait, 1 unread message from an unrecognized number?"

Blaine opened the text and read its contents aloud.

_Get some, Anderson!_

"What?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt picked up his own phone and noticed the mass of unread messages. He quickly scrolled through them, looking for a matching text from Santana that inevitably read "_Get some, Hummel!_"

"What… the hell…?" Kurt began, reading some of the other messages, all from various members of the New Directions.

_Where were you? We were supposed to – _

Kurt deleted Rachel's reply immediately.

_You never told me Blaine was a dolphin. – Brittany_

_You and Blaine make an adorable couple – Quinn._

_USE PROTECTION! – Lauren_

Wait, since when did Lauren have his number?

"Have your friends been… spying on us, or something?" Blaine asked, reading Kurt's texts from over his shoulder.

"I honestly have no idea," Kurt replied, opening the final message from Mercedes. It was a picture. A picture of himself and Blaine, lying on Kurt's bed. Looking at the top of the message, Kurt could see it was from Finn and had been sent to the entire Glee club excluding him.

"Finn Hudson! You are so DEAD!"

**This is the last chapter here. Aaaah, my first finished fanfic!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this or put it on their favourites list… it means a lot to a teenage fangirl who has to wait until the room is empty so she can write her fanfic on the computer. **

**And a big thank you to D. H. Spy, my beta and close friend. You're awesome! :P**


End file.
